Baby Cakes/Gallery
At the Hospital Hospital S2E13.png Looking through the glass S2E13.PNG LookingthroughGlassS2E13.PNG Rarity I wonder filly or colt S2E13-W13.png|"I wonder if it's a filly or a colt!" PinkieFaceonGlassS2E13.PNG Aww S2E13.png|A pleasant sight S02E13_-_Mr._Cake_Pleases_Fans_With_Pony_Genetics.png|I wonder where I could get a parernity test at this hour? Surprise! S2E13.png|Oh I got in all right. Pinkie & Nurse Redheart S2E13.png|"SHHH!" Nurse Redheart babies trying S2E13-W13.png|"The babies are trying to sleep." Nurse Redheart mad at Pinkie S2E13.png|I'm watching you! Nurse Redheart shushing Pinkie S2E13.png|I said SHUT UP already! Pinkie singing S2E13.png Nurse Redheart throwing out Pinkie S2E13.png|GET OUTTA HERE! time paradox SE2EP13.png|Rarity Baby?! Pound_Cake_sleeping_S2E13.png PumpkinCakeS2E13.PNG Pinkie holding cake S2E13.png Nervous Pinkie S2E13.png|Hehe...why so serious? Playing with the Twins Pound_Cake_smiling_S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake.png|hehe!!!!! S02E13_-_Play_Time!.png|This is so much... FUN!!!! Getting ready S02E13.png Pinkie Pie blows a raspberry S02E18.png|Pinkie blowing a raspberry at the babies Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|I can be scarier. Searching for a Babysitter Pinkie Pie I'll do it S2E13-W13.png|"I'll do it!" Fluttershy's ooh face S02E13.png Happy Cake Family.png|Hoping Fluttershy will Babysit. angel wants picnic now.PNG|Angel wants to go on a picnic. NOW. Talking wtih Twilight S2E13.png|Sure I'll do it. There are no child labor laws in Equestria, right? Oh...never mind. Spike holding up letters S2E13.png|Spike struggling with the immense weight of Twilight's letters. Pinkie Pie rocking a book S2E13.png|Book in a diaper. Now you've seen it all. Mr. & Mrs. Cake high hopes S2E13-W13.png|Having high hopes. Applejack bucking a tree S2E13.png Applejack putting apples into a bucket S2E13.png Applejack this way S2E13-W13.png|"Babysit!? Now?" Applejack babysit now S2E13-W13.png|"When there's a swarm a' hungry caterpillars headed this way?" Caterpillar prevention S02E13.png|Caterpillar prevention waits for nopony. Mr. & Mrs. Cake see weird happening S2E13-W13.png|Ok, weird. Mr. & Mrs. Cake guess not S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake concerned S2E13-W13.png Pinkie Pie I want S2E13-W13.png|"OH OH I want to do it." Rainbow_Dash_shaking_her_head_S2E13.png|Why would they even consider Rainbow Dash? Dashers gonna dash S02E13.png|Rainbow Dash has to...well, dash. Pinkie Pie striking pose S2E13-W13.png|...seems like you haven't seen it all yet after all. Pinkie Pie huh S2E13-W13.png|Uhh... Pinkie Pie oops!! S2E13-W13.png|Oops! Pinkie Pie nopony saw S2E13-W13.png|Nopony saw right? Mr. & Mrs. Cake perhaps Rarity S2E13-W13.png|Perhaps Rarity can help us. Rarity oh... S2E13-W13.png|"Oh..." Rarity no no no S2E13-W13.png|"No, no, no,no." Rarity I'm flattered you think S2E13-W13.png|"I'm flattered that you'll think about me though." S02E13_-_How_Can_You_Say_No_to_Such_Enthusiasm.png|I'm your last resort. Mr. & Mrs. Cake last choice S2E13-W13.png|We clearly have no other choice. Pinkie Pie being asked S2E13-W13.png|Finally being asked if she wants to baby sit. Pinkie Pie don't know check S2E13-W13.png|But her reply is far from subtle. Pinkie Babysits Pinkie_Pie_S2_E13_Happy.png|The last time Pinkie will be happy for a while Baby_Cakes_S2_E13_Crying.png|And it begins... Pinkie_Pie_S2_E13_Stand_Up.png Pinkie_Pie_S2_E13_Tough_Crowed.png|"Tough crowd." Pinkie_Pie_S2_E13_Tough_Crowed2.png|"Tell me about it." Pinkie_as_a_pig_SE2EP13.png|I'm pink like a pig! Piggy_Pie_S02E12.png MLPbabycakesWUTface.PNG|Pinkie Pie: So bonkers, even foals are dumbfounded. S02E13_-_Flour_Power.png Pinkie_Pie_S2_E13_Flour.png Hungry Foals.png S02E13_-_Pound_and_Pumpkin_Acting_Cute.png Baby_Cakes_S2_E13_Eating.png Pinkie_Pie_S2_E13_About_To_Feed.png Pumpkin_Cake_S2_E13_Eating_Table_Cloth.png S02E13_-_We_Eat_Food,_Not_Tablecloths.png Pinkie_Pie_S2_E13_Flour_again.png Pinkie Pie S2 E13 Flour again2.png Pinkie Pie snort out flour S2E13-W13.png|Yeah, I can see where this is going. Baby Cakes S2 E13 About to run off.png Pinkie Pie S2 E13 About to run off.png Pumpkin Cake S2 E13 Eating Towel.png|Towels are not food, Pumpkin! Doughie Pie is not amused S02E13.png|Doughie Pie is not amused. Pinkie Pie S2 E13 In Diapers.png|Epic fail Twilight getting pulled in S2E13-W13.png|You'll do! Twilight she did need help S2E13-W13.png|"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Twilight babies take alot S2E13-W13.png|Pinkie, you are made of fail so I will help you. Pinkie excuse me S02E13.png|"Excuse me?!" Twilight something I said S2E13-W13.png|"Is that so!" Hide and Seek.png Baby Cakes S2 E13 Found.png|What happened to all the medicine in the medicine cabinet? Pinkie Pie bathing the babies S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake and her chicken S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake and her chewy chicken. Pumpkin Chomps Chicken.png Pumpkin Chicken.png Pinkie Kisses Pumpkin.png Pinkie Kisses Pound.png Nom Nom Nom.png Nom Nom.png Nom.png Pumpkin Cake S2 E13 Eating Turtle.png CrazyPinkie_S02E13.png|Now who's responsible?! ShockedPinkie_S02E13.png VergeOfCryingPinkie_S02E13.png Pinkie Pie S2 E13 About to cry.png|Oh look! Her mane sustains its curliness. Pinkie Pie crying S2E13.png|It didn't stop the water works though. Pound_&_pumpkin_cake_EP13SE2.png|Little ponies made Pinkie Pie cry. Pound & Pumpkin covered in flour se2ep13.png|Covered in flour to cheer up. Sleeping Twins.png|Finally asleep Mr. and Mrs. Cake Return Mr. & Mrs. Cake coming home.png Clean_house_S02E13.png|Pinkie sure did a great job with the cleaning. CakesS2E13.PNG S02E13_-_They_Sleep_Like_Angels.png Pinkie Pie & Mr. & Mrs. Cake S02E13.png|It's tough to raise a couple of mischievous foals... Pound saying "Pinkie!".png|Pinkie! Pumpkin saying "Pie!".png|Pie. Pinkie Pie S2 E13 About to cry2.png|...but it is all worth it in the end. Category:Season 2 Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Galleries Category:Baby Cakes images